Dale
Dale is a Middle-Earth location featured in The Lord of the Rings sister-series, The Hobbit History Before Quest of Erebor Dale is founded by the very first men of Dale and would often trade with Erebor, the neighboring kingdom and allies with Lake-town and Mirkwood. The city lasts prosperous under the rule of Lord Girion. However, one day, they hear the sound of a hurricane, which was actually the sound of Smaug. The dragon attacks Dale, destroying nearly half of the city. Girion, the Lord of the City takes up a black arrow and begins firing at the dragon, only being able to loosen a patch of Smaug's scaly skin as the dragon begins invading Erebor and chasing the dwarves out of the mountain. Girion dies when defending the city, however, he manages to smuggle a Black Arrow out of Dale as Girion's wife and their son escapes to settle in Lake-town (An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug). Nearly two hundred years later, Bard reminds the town of what happened to those who perished there. However, no one listens to him after the fact the hobbit Bilbo Baggins defends his friend Thorin Oakenshield and the dwarf promising the town money if the dragon is killed. (The Desolation of Smaug) While travelling from Lake-town to the Lonely mountain, the dwarves and Bilbo near to Dale, where Bilbo tries to hear the sound of birds and only hears silence. However, Balin tells the hobbit it wasn't always like this. There used to be trees and many birds singing. Bilbo spots the thrush, who later flies away as Thorin approaches Bilbo and Balin. He soon notices something familiar. The company go to the location of Dale, which Bilbo asks what the city in ruins is. Balin tells them they are at the Desolation of Smaug. Thorin then goes to continue on with their journey. However, Bilbo tells Thorin they must wait for Gandalf, but the dwarf king is persistent and claims they are on their own as he watches the sun and tells Bilbo to follow him. However, the hobbit looks uneasily at Dale one last time before catching up with the rest of the company (The Desolation of Smaug). With no where else to go, Bard leads his people to Dale, the city of their ancestors as a start for recovery. While there, Alfrid calls upon Bard, noticing the dwarves are in the mountains and survived their ordeal. The next morning, Thranduil provides Bard's people with food (The Battle of the Five Armies) During the Battle of Five Armies After Battle of Five Armies After five years of being rebuilt, Bard was made the City's king and his family to come followed afterwards. Trivia Goofs * The location of Dale changes. Sometimes it is directly in front of the mountain or is a few miles away from the mountain. It is evident when Thorin from Erebor watches Bard go back to Dale, it is in front of the Mountain. However, in the second film, it is revealed to be to a different location. Production information * There were images of Bilbo and company going through Dale and Bifur seeing the doll that was burnt in the first film. However, they were cut for unknown reasons. However, they are seen in the city watching Lake-town burnt down by Smaug. Category:Locations Category:Cities of Men